


Infinity War:Consequences

by MegMarch1880



Series: MCU Consequences [2]
Category: Bones, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom, X-Files - Fandom, captain america:civil war - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Marvel why?, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Mentioned Wanda Maxinoff, Sweets is so done, Therapy, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: Infinity War happened, not that Sweets knows anything about that. So what are his reactions when he finds out the ending?
Series: MCU Consequences [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033167
Kudos: 5





	Infinity War:Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drag0nst0rm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/gifts).



> So this has definitely been a while, sorry about that. My masters degree and getting married kept me pretty busy. So the plot bunny seized me and this is where I ended up. Hope you enjoy! I don’t own the characters of course.

Sweets blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”  
The agent smiled slowly back at him. “We’d like you to talk with Wanda.”  
Sweets shook his head slowly, “The one that was half the reason Tony and Steve fought. The one that can definitely see people well and may or may not be able to manipulate people. The one who may or may not be a sweet innocent kid?”  
The agent nodded his head. “The very same.”  
Sweets laughed in disbelief. ”Do I get the whole context this time? Get answers to whatever questions I ask? Is she even a US citizen yet because I’m not sure my license applies to practicing on those who are not US citizens?”  
The agent sighed. “Yes, it does, and you know that.”  
Sweets gulped. “But what about the context and answers to questions? The only people I’m allowed to see outside of Mulder and Scully are Booth and Bones and I’m not allowed to them about each other. And Mulder and Scully’s technology is weird and...”  
He looked at the agent who was calmly staring at him.  
“No.”  
Sweets blinked. “No context, no answers and you want me to help her how exactly?”  
“Do what you did for Steve and Tony whatever that was.”  
Sweets sighed. “That was more mediation than therapy. They both still have major problems that need to be worked out in therapy with a therapist with all the information.”  
Agent shrugged. “That’s redundant now, anyways.”  
Sweets choked. “Redundant? Why is more therapy redundant?”  
Agent shrugged. “Tony’s dead saving the world. Steve is happily retired. Saved Wanda and Peter though so our next generation of fighters is right on track.”  
Sweets blinked. Then blinked again. It took all of his years in practice not to cry. Normally in front of a client if something touched him, he would. But this was no client and he wasn’t sure the agent deserved these tears.   
Poor, poor Tony. He had agreed to come to keep Pepper happy. He hoped that they had gotten back together before he died. Tony had said that maybe in dying that would be enough for people in saving the world. But the heartbreaking part was that it did not seem to be enough. The agent certainly did not seem torn up about his death. Tony had tried so hard to overcome so much to be enough. But from what Tony had said it had never been enough. They had evidently won, but what had they lost in the process.  
He didn’t even know how to process Steve’s retirement. He didn’t even know what questions to ask. Steve had said twenty years. Had it been twenty for Steve? Or had Tony’s guess of who knows how long for Steve been more accurate. He wandered about the agent saying that Steve need of therapy was redundant but he also suspected that any questions would get refocused on Wanda his new potential patient instead. He wondered what Mulder would think of the situation. For that matter what would Dr. Brennan think of this.   
He looked at the agent and laughed. “No, I’m not accepting new patients at this time. If I do though, I suspect you will be the first to know.”  
The agent turned and left with a slight smile on his face as if he knew something Sweets didn’t.   
He hoped that the world was back to some kind of normal, if there was ever such a thing.


End file.
